Observations
by KSpirit
Summary: JosephClarisse moments caught by outsiders. Just what is going on that we don't know about?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Observations  
**Author:** KSpirit  
**Rating:** PG  
**Classification:** Implied Romance, Short Story  
**Pairings:** Clarisse/Joseph  
**Date Started:** 1/22/05  
**Date Finished:** 1/23/05  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own PD, PD2, Clarisse, Mia, Joe, Lionel, or Shades. Or Maurice, who makes a little appearance. If I did, the C/J parts would have been more frequent!! I do, however, own Tony, and George. Sue me, but you won't get much!  
**Author's Notes:** My first PD fic. I love the movies (yes, both). I have seen PD2 about a million times. My DVD player can probably play it without the disc by now! I have read so many stories that have kinda inspired me. I'm not a fan of reading short fic, I love the longer stuff, but that's not always how I personally write. It's short, but I have had the idea for a looonnnggg time, had to write it down, and I don't think there is anywhere else I can go with it right now. If you have any ideas, I'm open! Criticism accepted, flames rejected. I love rhyming. On with it!

* * *

Shades strode into the security room seeming somewhat annoyed. The reason for his annoyance came hurrying in five seconds later, breathing heavily. 

"This is the Security Room. During your shifts, when you are not out with the Royal Family or walking the grounds, you will be in here. You are not, under any circumstances, allowed to touch anything in this room without permission." Shades instructed the younger man. Shades turned to a man who was looking over some sort of a map, "This is George. At the computer is Lionel. Guys, this is Tony." Tony nodded to each of the men.

"Tony is interning for the next few months. Our job is to show him the ropes." Shades explained.

While Shades was checking on things, Tony walked around a bit, checking out the room. George had his map spread out on a table in the center of the room, marking some points. Lionel was sitting at the computer, alternating between his solitaire game and the rotating images from the security cameras. On one wall there was a bunch of moniters, showing different images and labeled on the bottom with the location of the camera they were showing. There was a regular TV against another wall, and a few couches and chairs. One wall was a large window, with darkened glass that enabled the room's occupants to see out, but not those outside to see in.

Tony went to the window and looked out. The window showed part of the field behind the palace. Three people were outside, dressed in heavy jackets as protection from the cold. Looking closely, Tony thought he saw a white dog running around the people, blending in with the snow.

"Shades?"

Shades went to the window, standing next to Tony.

"Who are they?" Tony inquired.

Two people were walking infront of the other person, who was throwing snowballs at them. One of the snowballs hit the man. Dressed in black, a white spot was left where the snowball hit. The man turned around and said something to the girl before packing a snowball.

* * *

**Outside**

"This calls for revenge, Mia." Joseph warned as he packed a snowball and launched it at her.

Mia laughed and ducked away from the snowball.

"If I get hit, I will be getting revenge on BOTH of you!" Clarisse told them, attempting to keep the smile off her face though she really _didn't_ want to get hit.

Mia and Joseph ignored her, continuing their snowball fight while continuing to walk. Taking advantage of the fact that Clarisse had started walking and had her back to them, Joe and Mia called a truce and started throwing snowballs in her direction, hitting the ground around her. Finally Mia had the guts to aim directly at her and hit. Clarisse turned around and tried to keep from laughing as Mia blamed Joe.

"You two." Clarisse shook her head and had nothing else to say as she let Joe and Mia catch up.

* * *

**Security Room**

Shades and Tony watched the man put his arms around the two women and start walking toward one of the doors of the palace to come in.

"That is Queen Clarisse and Princess Mia. With them is Joseph, or Joe, the Head of Securty at the palace. The Queen and Princess have had an excessive amount of work lately, and decided to take the morning off. While walking inside the palace, guards are everywhere and a personal guard is not necessary. Outside, however, a guard usually shadows the Queen or Princess as added security. You will meet Joseph today, and at some point you will meet the Queen and Princess Mia."

"Why did Joe go with them? How is it decided who shadows the Queen and Princess?" Tony asked Shades, eager to learn as much as possibly.

"Years back, before getting the head of security position, Joe was the Queen's personal body guard. As head of security, he still is, for the most part. Joe was assigned to Mia before she accepted her title as Princess and after, before she came to Genovia. Both royals are comfortable having him shadow them and trust him. Besides, he is the best at this job."

"He seems to have a good relationship with them both." Tony observed.

"Like I said, he has been around for many years, and he was with Mia from the beginning. Everyone on the security team would obviously give their lives to protect them, but Joe goes above and beyond."

Tony looked out again and saw Mia disappear into the palace Joseph and Clarisse laughed at something. He watched as they turned to each other to say something before Joseph put his arm around Clarisse again and they followed Mia through the door. As he observed the two together, Tony wondered just what their relationship was, and what had happened over the years between them to make them appear so close.

* * *

The end. Short, I know. Maybe, if anyone has more ideas, I will add some chapters.  
Clarisse and Joe forever! 

Parelli is my anti-drug. What's yours?  
KSpirit


	2. Chapter 2

Another installment...

I wasn't even going to continue this. I had written the first few lines of this chapter a while back, and I just found it tonight. Instead of studying for my finals tomorrow, I just had to finish it up and post it. So I know its been a while, but surely you can forgive me. Right?

Robert and Frank were busy tidying up the garden getting it ready for spring when a white blur went flying past them and stopped about 10 feet away, picking up a tennis ball. The poodle came over for a quick pat before going back in the direction he had originally come. Robert looked up, searching for the dog's handler, expecting to see one of the Queen's lady's maids taking him out for a walk. He was surprised when he found Queen Clarisse herself, smiling as the dog dropped his ball next to Joseph, her Head of Security, waiting for it to be thrown again. Robert and Frank watched, hidden, as Joseph obediently picked up the ball and threw it again for Maurice before putting his arm around the Queen and walking down the pathway. 

The Queen made a comment that caused Joe to smile. As Joseph replied, Maurice came running back at them happily and dropped the ball infront of them. Robert and Frank saw Joseph pick up the ball and grimace, making the Queen laugh.

"I wonder what they are saying?" Frank said aloud. 

"I have no idea. They look like they are having a good time, though." Robert answered. 

Clarisse laughed at the look on Joseph's face as he picked up Maurice's ball. 

"You're my Head of Security and you'll do just about anything, but you have a problem picking up a ball with some dog saliva on it?" Clarisse couldn't resist teasing him. 

"It's dog slobber, Clarisse. This ball is soaked. I don't see you touching it." Joseph answered her. 

"It's saliva, Joseph. And I'm not touching it because Maurice seems to prefer that you throw it for him." 

"It's slobber. You just don't want to say the word. Here, you throw it then. I'm sure that Maurice won't mind you throwing the ball once for him." Joseph argued, holding the ball out towards Clarisse. 

"I told you, he seems to want you to do it for him." Clarisse kept going, attempting to get out of touching the ball.

"Okay Clarisse, you asked for it. I DARE you to throw the ball, Your Majesty." Joseph challenged, knowing it might get him in a bit of trouble but that she couldn't back down now.

The two gardeners saw their Queen give Joseph a dirty look and waited quietly for something else to happen. Their eyebrows shot up when they saw Clarisse take the dog's ball and Joe smile smugly. 

"What is going on?" Robert asked in a hushed voice. 

"I have no clue." Frank replied, still keeping a close watch on what was happening. 

"I don't think I would have stuck around after that look, though. I wonder what he said?" Robert was curious. 

Clarisse threw the ball for Maurice and the dog took off after it. Joseph chuckled as he saw her look around, but stopped when he saw the mischievous look on her face as she walked the short distance to him. 

"That wasn't fair, Joseph. You know that, right?" She got closer to him.

"Well he is your dog. It comes with the territory, you know." He answered, eyeing her suspiciously. 

"If I recall, you bought him for me...You never said anything about having to do this!" Clarisse reached him at about the same time Maurice came back with the ball.

As Joseph leaned down to get the toy, Clarisse took the opportunity to wipe her hand on his jacket. He groaned when he realized what she did, and she just laughed. 

"Touche. I should have expected that from you." He smiled. "Just wait." 

As he put his arm around her and they watched Maurice take off again, he shook his head as she broke out in another fit of laughter. 

"I - I'm sorry, Joseph... but it was ... just too good of a chance. I couldn't resist!" Clarisse managed to choke out between her giggles. 

"No your not, don't lie.", Joseph began steering them back toward the palace. "Come on, let's head inside. It's getting a bit chilly out here."

Frank and Robert kept watching for a few minutes as the two walked off, Clarisse leaning her head on Joseph's shoulder as he kept his arm around her and guided her toward the palace. 

As they observed the pair together, both were wondering why the Queen and her Head of Security looked so close, and what was said between them. 

The End. That concludes another chapter. More to come? Depends on my muse. KSpirit Parelli is my anti-drug. What's yours? 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm on a roll...but I'm not so sure about this chapter. Let me know.

* * *

**Security Room**

"Tony, we are scheduled to meet with the Queen, Princess Mia, and Joe in five minutes to go over assignments for tomorrow night's function. Let's start heading down now." Lionel came over and announced the appointment to Tony.

"Coming. What can you tell me about them? I still haven't met the Queen and Princess, and I only met Joseph yesterday." Tony asked, slightly nervous about both the meeting and the event the next evening.

Lionel rolled his eyes. This kid loved to gossip. "I can't tell you anything about them, if you want to know something, ask them. Privacy is important around the palace."

Tony sighed, sounding a bit disappointed as they walked out of them room.

* * *

**Queen Clarisse's Office**

Joe was lying on the couch in Clarisse's office, eating pear flavored sun-flower seeds out of the bag he was holding. He was watching Clarisse finish up some paper work and trying to distract her with his attempts at starting wierd conversations. Clarisse's patience was starting to wear thin-she had been trying to tune him out for the past half hour.

"So Shades thinks that the gardeners should add flowers or something into the tack room in the stables. Something about the plants protecting the saddles?" With this last attempt, Joe threw a sunflower seed in her direction.

Clarisse started as she saw the seed land on her paper. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she looked up.

"You are SO annoying sometimes!" She reprimanded him.

"I'm only trying to keep you company, isn't that why you invited me in here?" Joe responded.

"You said you were going to read your book. Distracting me was not part of the original, agreed-to plan."

"The book got boring, and I figured this would be more fun. I was right!" He answered, smiling at her.

"Well, you win, I give up. Besides, don't we have that meeting in a few minutes?" Clarisse questioned.

"Don't remind me. Though, it can't happen if your granddaughter doesn't show up. Where is she, anyway?" Joe looked at his watch.

As Clarisse was about to open her mouth to answer, the subject of their questioning appeared in the room.

"Nice to see you today, Princess. When did you wake up, an hour ago?"

Mia jumped as she heard Joe speak from behind her. She hadn't even known that he was there. "Hi Joe. Actually, it was more like 20 ?minutes ago."

Joe and Clarisse shared a look and Joe shook his head. Mia looked around for a place to sit in the office and made her way over to the couch where Joe was.

* * *

**Hallway Outside Clarisse's Office**

"Ouch. Sure, make yourself comfortable."

"Okay, thanks! I'll try to."

Tony focused his attention on the direction of the voices that were followed by laughter.

Lionel pointed. "Next door on the right. Don't forget to knock."

* * *

**Clarisse's Office**

Mia had put herself on Joe's legs on the couch, deciding to take matters into her own hands when he wouldn't move. "I thought we had ended the interning thing after Lionel?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Joe responded quietly, "That was what I thought too. But your grandmother apparently did not remember what we discussed." The last part was said teasingly, though Joe was slightly annoyed at having another intern. "Shades gets to deal with him for the most part, though."

When Mia got off the couch to grab a drink off the table, Joe took the opportunity to move into the leather chair next to Clarisse's desk, letting Mia have the couch to herself.

"So whats going on for tomorrow night? Do we have to wait for the others? I need to pick out a dress." Mia complained.

Joseph rolled his eyes. "Women are all the same."

"Joseph! The dress that one wears is very important. It is crucial that it be the correct dress for the occasion, as well as something that the wearer is willing to stay in for the duration. A lot of time goes into choosing the right dress." Clarisse rebuked him.

"That's an understatement. I know how much time goes into picking out a dress and getting ready. I've had to wait for you two countless times." Joe countered. Mia looked back and forth between them, trying to see who would give in.

* * *

**Hallway Outside Clarisse's Office**

Tony and Lionel could hear the hushed tones as they came to the doorway of the office. Clarisse beckoned for them to enter when Lionel knocked on the open door.

"Good afternoon. Your Majesty, Princess Mia, how are you today?" Lionel asked politely.

"Hello Lionel, I'm well thank you, and I hope you find yourself the same?" Queen Clarisse responded kindly.

"Hi Lionel." Mia greeted.

"Your Majesty, Princess, this is Tony. He is interning for the summer as part of the security department." Joe introduced the other member of the group. Joe, like the other two, instantly switched from joking to professional mode when Lionel and Tony appeared.

After more formalities, the group got started on security details for the next evening. They worked for about 45 minutes discussing what should happen, where people should be, and what to watch for. Later on, Shades and Joseph would give the security team and especially Tony a more detailed plan. When they finally finished, Lionel had to stop at Clarisse's secretary's desk and drop something off. Mia whizzed past about a second after Tony and Lionel had left the room, leaving Joe and Clarisse alone in her office. Tony took the opportunity to watch the pair without having them see him, because he was out of viewing range.

The Queen and her Head of Security were talking softly about what Tony presumed were security details. Joseph chuckled at something that was said, and then picked up his book. Clarisse said something else which caused him to look up from his book. As Tony observed, the two exchanged a glance and a smile before each going back to their respective tasks. He found himself wishing that he had heard the conversation between the pair. Though he remembered Lionel's warning about privacy, Tony wished that he could find out what was going on with the Queen and Joseph.

* * *

The End of this chapter. Don't expect updates for a while, cuz I probably won't have any other ideas after this one for a little bit. This chapter wasn't as good as it could have been. Should I continue, or drop it off here? _-KSpirit  
_  
Parelli is my anti-drug. What's yours?


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again. Sorry its been so long, but you know how I am. This idea came to me while doing math homework, and was actually a different idea at first that transformed to this. The original idea will (hopefully) be a different story later, when finished.

* * *

Sing to me, oh muse...

* * *

"Thank goodness this day is over," Charlotte sighed as she began cleaning her desk off for the night.

It had been a rough day for the Queen, which in turn had meant a long day for her. A two-hour long session with Parliament had left endless tasks to do, and there seemed to be an unusually large pile of mail to sort through. Added to it all, the phone had been ringing constantly all day because something had gone wrong with the answering system.

Charlotte looked up in time to see Maurice, the Queen's white poodle, scamper down the hall with the Queen following (at a slower pace!) behind him. They were heading out for a walk, presumably through the garden. A few minutes later when she glanced out the window, Charlotte saw that she was correct. She sighed again and returned to her final task of the night.

It took 20 minutes to get her desk organized and the applicable items cleared off. Grabbing her jacket and her handbag, Charlotte left the office and started down the hall, passing Maurice being led by one of the Queen's maids. She was making her way down the stairs when she heard faint music coming from one of the rooms off of the main hall. Curious due to the hour, Charlotte went to see what was going on before leaving the palace for home.

Upon closer inspection, Charlotte figured out where the music was coming from and stepped up to the window of the room, peering in. The music was clearer now, and she easily categorized it as a tango. The room was only dimly lit, whoever the occupants were had not bothered to turn on lights. Charlotte could make out only one figure so far in the center of the room, and was only able to because the figure began moving.

The figure, a male, had started with the beat of the music and within seconds was joined by another figure. They were dancing separately to the same rhythm, but both in a sensual and relaxed manner. As the tempo increased, the man and woman seemed to be drawn to each other and began their dance together. Once they paired up, Charlotte immediately recognized who it was and watched, entranced. The male figure was somewhat obvious to her-afterall, the music was Spanish-and she identified him as Joe, the palace's head of security. The identity of the female was slightly surprising to her, though perhaps it shouldn't have been. The two were together often, and she had the distinct feeling that it was for more reasons than just security matters.

She had seen Joe and the Queen dance together before at functions and once privately, but never like this. Tangoes weren't exactly the music of choice for formal events! It also occured to Charlotte momentarily to wonder how the Queen knew how to dance in this manner-it was a known fact that Rupert was not much of a dancer, and this type of dancing was not considered proper for royalty to learn in Genovia. Charlotte's attention was turned back to the couple in the room as the music changed. The tempo increased again, but neither one faltered-they easily adjusted to the music and the dance became even more sensual as the pace was quickened.

After another minute, the music changed completely, slowing to a waltz. Charlotte was amazed at how smooth the transition was to the next dance. She had never before been so hypnotized by dancing before. These two people were so in tune to each other, every movement was effortless and perfectly executed. Finaly stepping back and turning to leave she thought back for a fleeting moment on the last time she had seen the two dance privately. They were so connected then, as well.

What was it that these two people shared that enabled them to dance like this together? She had never seen the Queen so at ease, never seen Joe so immersed in something other than his job as head of security. Dancing, together, they were so passionate that Charlotte couldn't help but be amazed. She had the feeling she had just witnessed something rare, that few others would ever see.

* * *

Look, I indulged y'all. Until next time. _-KSpirit_

Parelli is my anti-drug. What's yours?


End file.
